It's Good to Have Friends in High Places
by EmeryFelton
Summary: It's a normal night at Babylon when Justin sees Ted trying to pick up a trick. Justin decides to help. Rated for some coarse language and sexual references. This is not a Justin/Ted story. They're just friends.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Queer as Folk, nor do I own any of the characters or anything else that has to do with Queer as Folk. That is all owned by CowLip and Showtime. I make no money from this whatsoever. There is absolutely no copyright infringement intended. Thank you.

NOTES: So, this is my first fanfiction I have ever finished. I'm super excited about it, if not a little frightened. I will gratefully accept criticism and helpful tips, but just try to be nice please. I would have gotten a beta to read this for me, but alas. I will obey the rules. Anyway, I got this idea a little from _Legally Blonde_ and a little from _She's the Man_ as well. I hope you enjoy!

**It's Good to Have Friends in High Places**

It was like any other night at Babylon. The beat was hot. The guys were hotter. Michael and Ben were at home. Emmett was talking to his boyfriend du jour on the dance floor. Brian and Justin were wrapped up in each other on the catwalk. Ted was by the bar trying to talk to a guy. That's when Justin came up with a fabulous idea.

"Mmm. Brian?" Justin murmured as Brian tightened his arms around Justin's stomach and continued to kiss down his partner's neck.

"Yes?"

"You see that guy Ted's trying to talk to at the bar?"

Brian sighed and glanced distractedly toward the bar. "…What about him?"

"Have you ever seen him before?"

Brian shook his head, rubbing his nose against Justin's shoulder. Jesus, Justin smelled so good.

"No, he doesn't look like a regular."

"Good. I'll be right back." Justin slipped out of Brian's arms and flitted over to the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." Justin turned and repeated. "Just…don't get angry."

"Why the fuck would I get angry?" But Brian's words were met with no answer as Justin was already half-way down the stairs on his way to Ted and his choice of trick for the night.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs for a second, Justin peered over at the scene in front of him. Ted was trying his hardest to start a conversation with this guy and the man wasn't even giving him the time of day. Around the time Ted started to give up and began to look like a kicked puppy, Justin made his move. Quickly strutting over, Justin pushed himself between Ted's legs and planted a juicy kiss on his lips.

"I have been looking for you _all_ night." He husked enticingly.

Ted looked absolutely terrified for a moment before glancing over Justin's shoulder in search of Brian to make sure the blonde's lover wasn't about to pop out of the crowd and murder him. When no sign of a murderous Brian appeared, Ted looked back at Justin and asked cautiously "Justin? What are you on?"

"Oh, I'm not on anything. I'm just high on you. I've been thinking about last night _all_ day long. I was wondering if we could make a repeat of it tonight?"

"…What?"

But Justin just pretended to notice the guy who was sitting beside Ted, now staring at Justin with something like interest. "Who's this?" Justin asked with his best pout, tightening his arms around Ted's neck showing possession.

"Just…some guy," Ted muttered whilst trying to untangle himself from Justin's grasp, but Justin held on tight.

"Mason," the trick interrupted.

"Well, Mason. I saw him first, so fuck off."

Justin turned to look back at Ted. "So what do you say Teddy? Me. You. _Tonight_." He leaned into Ted's ear and pretended to nibble it while saying "Play along."

Ted instantly knew what to do.

"I don't do repeats?"

So, Ted knew what to do; he just didn't know how to do it well. Justin almost laughed at the somewhat mystified questioned answer that came out of Ted's mouth. Instead, he proceeded to drop his head slightly to look at the floor and let his eyes bat back up in order to give Ted the best 'Fuck-Me" smolder that he could come up with.

"Are you sure about that?" Justin pouted again. "I thought we had such a great time last night." He rubbed his hand up and down Ted's chest. "Should I remind you? The way I blew you. The way you fucked me. Over and _over _and _over_ again?" Justin paused for dramatic effect, and then growled out "You were such an animal."

Justin was startled to feel Ted becoming hard, but didn't let it stop him from playing. He just went with it. "It looks like you're remembering last night too."

Justin winked, glancing down at Ted's crotch. Justin knew the trick was looking as well. Grabbing Ted's hand, he pulled him up from his bar stool and started to lead him to the backroom. Luckily, Justin had only led him about two steps before Ted returned from whatever fantasy land he was in and swiftly removed his hand from Justin's grasp.

Justin looked back disappointedly at Ted who seemed to have gained a small bit of confidence and understanding as well. "One time only Justin," Ted spoke with more certainty than before. "Those are the rules. You knew that going in."

Justin was a little impressed with Ted's mini-speech, but continued to play his part. He stepped back up to Ted, sashaying his hips and pushing his body as close to Ted's as he could. "If you're sure." He wrapped his arms around Ted's neck and said "I'll never forget you," Justin rocked his hips into Ted's hardened cock. "Or the pleasure you gave me." Justin ran his hands through Ted's hair and kissed his lips hard, making sure it lingered and turned to walk away. He had barely taken two steps when he heard the trick ask Ted "You want some help with that?"

Justin smiled in accomplishment before he made his way back up to Brian who was leaning leisurely over the railing of the catwalk. Brian was staring down at the scene his partner had just left and as Justin joined him at the railing, he looked back at the scene too. It was just in time to see the trick grab Ted's hand and head for the door to exit Babylon. His good deed was done. Justin turned back to Brian who raised his eyebrows and moved away from the railing to stand in front of Justin.

"You sure look pleased with yourself."

Justin shrugged and tried to play off his happiness at his success. "It just pisses me off to see men not even glance at Ted or take in anything he has to say when he's so nice."

"Mm hmm." Brian looked skeptical, but continued to look at Justin whose sunshine smile was growing rapidly.

"So I'm a little excited over what I just did! It felt great to do."

"It better not have made you _too_ excited." Brian glared.

"Of course not, but Ted sure enjoyed it." Justin smirked slyly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now take me home and fuck me." Justin moved forward to kiss his partner only to be pushed away by a firm hand on his chest.

"I'm not touching you until Theodore's scent has been removed from your body, and most importantly, his spit removed from your mouth."

Justin once again dropped his head and pushed his eyes up to look at Brian. Using the same smoldering look he had used earlier that night he asked "Is this my punishment?"

Brian raised his eyebrows before moving toward the stairs and on to the exit of Babylon. Justin followed, shocked to know his smolder hadn't worked for once, but knowing the minute he stepped into the shower he'd be clean enough for Brian's hands, and mouth, and cock once more.


End file.
